Love is a Battlefield
by XpapermoonX
Summary: It was their first real fight. DWANGELA!


_**Dwight and Angela are not mine. The characters belong to the producers of THE OFFICE…and I should say that they also are partially owned by the wonderful Rainn Wilson and Angela Kinsey.**_

_**READ…AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

/

Angela sat on the front porch of his house, her knees drawn to her chest. The night's air was frigid, but it didn't bother her. Her entire head felt tight from hours of crying. It had been their first major fight. She remembered at one point screaming at the top of her lungs at him, and his screaming back.

/

_"Who is she?" Angela demanded holding up a framed photo of a busty brunette in a leopard print bikini. _

_"No one! It's no one!" He insisted trying to grab it from her but she stepped away from him._

_"Then why were you hiding this?" She said pointing at the mattress she'd found it under. "And why are you acting so defensive?"_

_"Because you immediately assumed that I was being unfaithful! And you know that I would never have an affair!" Dwight was so frustrated he was near tears._

_"How could I know that Dwight? I don't know what you do on your free time!"_

_"You! I do you!" He gestured her vehemently. She went to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I wish you wouldn't!" He yelled dropping her arm and taking the frame from her other hand. "I don't think I should be struck for telling the truth!"_

_Angela rubbed her newly sore wrist, but didn't let it hinder her anger. "What is it? Eye candy? Am I not sexy enough for you?" Dwight closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"No! You're perfect!"_

_"Obviously not!"_

_Dwight growled and kicked the rocking chair he kept in the corner. The piece of furniture was flung to the side and fell over, effectively breaking it into pieces. "Sometimes you can be so dense!" He shouted. "If there was one thing I absolutely hated about you, it would be your damn stubbornness!" After an angry beat he stormed out of the room._

_After a moment she heard the front door slam shut, and then his car pealing out of the driveway. She then sat down on the bed and began to cry._

_/_

She had since then moved her crying to the front porch. The new white nightgown she had bought to surprise him was gathered around her knees as her legs dangled back and forth over the edge. She just wanted a romantic evening alone. No work, no Michael, and no office drama.

She wishes she had never seen the corner of that frame poking out from under the mattress. She would rather there be no evidence of what he prefers over her. She could feel snow begin to fall lightly around her, making goose bumps immediately begin to rise up on her arms and legs. She began to shiver, but she ignored it as concern for her boyfriend began to fill her.

But her worries of black ice and car wrecks left her mind when she saw the familiar headlights of his Trans Am appeared at the end of the dirt driveway. She didn't move though, because she was unsure of how angry he might have been. When he got out of his car and began to approach the house, she couldn't help but wish that he just wouldn't see her.

But he did see her. And when he did he put more speed to his pace. "Where's your coat?" He demanded shedding his large jacket and tossing it over her sloppily. "It's snowing and you know how easily you catch cold!" He stood on the ground below the porch and placed himself between her knees.

"I didn't want to go inside." She whispered, her throat clogged with emotion. Dwight sighed and took her arm into his large hands.

"Did I hurt you…when I grabbed you…?" He asked.

"No…just surprised me."

"Monkey…I'm so sorry…"

"No. Don't apologize. I didn't hear you out and I jumped to conclusions." She stopped him as she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay if she's an ex-girlfriend…I know I'm not your first…"

"No Monkey! I honestly have no idea who that was. It must have been Mose's. He likes to indulge in those…nasty magazines." Dwight cringed. "I have thrown out anything that belongs to my exes. You're all I need. Okay?" He kissed the top of her head as he began to rock them back and forth.

"Okay." She whispered, but he could sense that she was still feeling insecure.

"You do know I love you more than anything…" He told her. "And I will never yell at you again…all I've been thinking about for the past hour is how much damage that could do to such a delicate sex."

"No…it's not that…"

"What is it then?" He pulled back and tried to catch her gaze, but she avoided it. When she didn't reply he realized what was bothering her. "You still think that I don't find you sexy." It wasn't a question, it was a conclusion.

"I don't need to be sexy…" She began, but he cut her off.

"Monkey you're the sexiest creature I have ever seen!" He had nearly choked on the words. He was physically hurting knowing that she was in pain. "That woman…is gross…and too bulky…and brunette…and everything you are not. Which makes her repulsive."

Angela giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He murmured against her mouth. "Now lets get you inside before you get pneumonia." He leaned down and picked her up into his arms before carrying her inside.

"Can we try out the new bathtub?"

"But of course." He replied with a phony French accent.

"Will you read the rest of 'The Hobbit' to me?"

"If you want."

They continued talking as he carried her up the stairs toward his bedroom. Let it be said that this was their first and last real fight.

/

_**If you read…REVIEW!**_


End file.
